Calm Before the Storm
by the-bunnynator
Summary: Fili nurses a hangover at an inn and tavern on their way to the lonely mountain and Thorin puts aside the burden on his mind to reassure his nephews. Fili/Kili but just a little. Mainly just Durin family cuteness


got stuck in my head the other day when I was thinking about Kili and Fili being adorable little shits and Thorin being to fond of them to notice they're slightly unconventional relationship.

also the way I picture them in my head is very similar to Bobby, Sam, and Dean...or how I picture Optimus Prime and the twins...so theres my ramble

don't own, just entertaining myself...unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

* * *

Fili hunched over the table, nursing a large stein of water and an even larger hangover. They had taken a break from their journey to the lonely mountain for rest and to restock. Thorin, seeing the weariness of their company, had decided one day could be spared and told them all to rest up. Most of them had taken the opportunity to get drunk in a relatively safe place.

Fili now regretted that plan dreadfully. His head was pounding and his stomach was churning. Kili was still asleep in their room the lucky bastard, and while Fili tried to keep his wits about him in the loud tavern the golden haired dwarf hoped when he awoke Kili would be as bad off as him.

Suddenly a large tankard of ale and a plate of bread and meat was set in front of him. The smell jolted him and nearly made him ill; "curse it Kili it would do us all well to get that out of my face!" He couldn't keep the growl from his voice and didn't even bother to move his head from his hands.

"We will be on the move again this afternoon Fili, you should eat now while you can still get a hot meal." Thorin said solemnly from where he had sat himself down across from Fili. Digging in to his own plate Thorin noticed the way Fili had stiffened and tried to pull himself together. Thorin had noticed his nephews had been wary of him since they left home and while he was glad they were acting more like adults, well Fili was at least, they weren't very comfortable with him anymore. He missed cozy nights by the hearth while the wind howled outside as he and Dis told them stories of the lonely mountain. He missed teaching them the way with swords and having them tackle him when he returned from working in the towns of men. He missed them looking at him as their uncle, with warmth and friendliness in their eyes. Now there was still care and love but it was covered by duty and the respect one gave a king, not a family member. "I remember the last time I was foolish enough to get into a drinking contest with Dwalin, your father had to carry me home."

He looked over and saw a glimmer of hope and joy spark back into his nephews eyes and with an amused sigh continued his tale, noticing Fili was beginning to pick at his food with interest. "He tossed me onto one of the spare beds instead of taking me back to my own chambers, my father would have cursed me up and down the royal halls if he'd found me with a hangover. In the morning he stood over me much like this until I had managed to choke down some food, laughing at my expense the entire way until your mother shoo'd him off." A fond smile tugged at his lips, thinking of his younger mischief under the Mountain. Fili had begun munching on the bread and slowly sipping the heavy ale, although his eyes were still on Thorin. Placing a comforting hand on Fili's shoulder he carried on wistfully, "I remember she put her hand on my shoulder and looked me square in the eyes and said 'and I hope to get the same from you' before she was off. She'll kill both of us if she learns I let you repeat my mistake but then who's to know?"

Fili gave him a crooked grin and dug in to his food in true Dwarven fashion. "Thank you Uncle." and he meant it, it was rare Thorin talked of Fili and Kili's father; and even more rare that he talked and joked of his mistakes.

"I know I've been hard on you and your brother since we left, and I do expect much from you both. But never forget I am your uncle as well as your king, and you have made both sides very proud." Fili glowed at the praise and they ate in comfortable silence for a while, not noticing a few others from their party had come down for breakfast.

Suddenly a familiar set of arms settled over Fili's shoulders and a weight draped itself across his back. A dark haired head rested itself between a sturdy arm and Fili's neck and all was quiet until a muffled "Fiiiiiiillliiiii" vibrated through his shirt and under coat.

Grinning Fili patted one of Kili's forearms and heard their uncle chuckle quietly before the king pushed his own plate still half full of food over to the seat between them. "I hope to get the same from you." Thorin said, nodding to where Fili's plate and tankard were empty. Standing up to get a new plate and refill their ale's, as well as get one for the younger brother he paused when Fili started to protest. "Don't start, I'm supposed to be looking after you two trouble makers." With that he made his way through the crowds to where Balin and Dwalin were sitting at the bar with ale's of their own.

"Come on now Kili, sit down and have something to eat." Kili shook his head childishly while burrowing his face deeper into Fili's coat. The older brother glanced around quickly to ensure Thorin wasn't looking in their direction, but not noticing Balin watching them carefully. Confident their uncle wouldn't see, Fili turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss into Kili's temple, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer. Letting his voice drop a little lower he coaxed his brother again "come on now love, Uncle is getting us some ale and he gave you his plate, he was telling me a story about Da and maybe if you can pull yourself together enough to sit on your own he'll tell us another."

"I can't, I'm to busy dying to do stupid things like sit and eat." Kili whined, and Fili just huffed and began the arduous task of disentangling himself from his brother. Thorin had just set their drinks back down by the time Fili had been able to successfully wrestle his obnoxious brother into his chair.

"Kili you'll fall off your pony if you don't eat something and I am not hauling you back up when you do." Fili threatened before shooting his uncle a pleading look. As much as he loved his brother Kili could be the most stubborn and infuriating dwarf he'd ever met, including their mother and Thorin.

Chuckling again Thorin sipped his ale while Kili scowled into his. "By our ancestors did both of you decide to take on Dwalin?" he questioned.

Fili nodded embarrassed and Kili finally groaned out "Two on one is supposed to favor the two, not the one." before he leaned to the side until his head rested against Fili's arm again.

Fili shrugged his shoulder until Kili sat back up. He stuck his tongue out at his older brother and then took a small bite of bread. Feeling his heart thaw out a little at his nephews' playfulness, and ignoring the small questioning in his mind of their overly closeness Thorin stole a small bite of potatoes from Kili's plate, earning the dark haired brother to turn his scowl on his uncle.

"I challenged Dwalin to a drinking game once when I was younger and ended up just as you two did," Kili looked up from his plate in shock and Fili smiled broadly. "your father had to carry me home." Thorin continued to retell his tale while Kili ate and Fili stole small bites for himself. When they were finished Thorin stood, nodding to Balin who had finished his breakfast as well; whether that breakfast was solely liquid was unclear, after all, Dwalin learned his drinking somewhere. "Go and get yourselves cleaned up and ready for the road lads, we'll leave in two hours." Wrapping an arm around each of his nephews, his heirs, he gave them a quick squeeze and then strode over to the older dwarf.

As they made their way back to their room Kili looked around quickly before worming his way under Fili's arm and pressing himself into the elder's side. Fili automatically wrapped his arm around Kili's shoulders, letting him rest his head against his shoulder and pressing a kiss into soft dark hair. "Uncle seemed a little strange this morning don't you think? I haven't seen him so affectionate since last Durin's Day." Kili wondered aloud. He had started to grudgingly get used to King Thorin replacing his favorite Uncle Thorin.

"I think he was homesick, and it was a bit of a shock to him to see either of us so exhausted. If I could guess I would say he's worrying about us. He even made sure I knew how proud of us he is, kingdom or no kingdom." Kili hummed in agreement before the last sentence processed through and he looked up at his brother shocked. Fili smiled and kissed his forehead before pushing open their door. "He is, just as I am love."

Kili smiled and turned his gaze to the floor shyly. Strong fingers gently tilted his face back up until he met his brothers eyes. Searching them for a moment Fili slowly pushed his lips against Kili's, getting lost in the soft lips moving against his. Letting his tongue trace across the seam of Kili's mouth he wasted no time in tangling it with his companion's as soon as he could. After long minutes he reluctantly pulled away. "This is probably our last chance to have a room to ourselves, let alone any free time. I wish we'd been able to make better use of it." Fili said sadly, once they left it would be hard riding to Erebor and that meant no more taverns or inns, and no more sharing a warm bed with his lover.

"We'll just have to make up for it after we retake Erabor and have a whole mountain to find placed for ourselves. That can be our own private reward." Kili said bravely, though he knew his other half could clearly see the sadness and stress in his eyes.

Fili pulled him into a tight hug, tangling his hand in Kili's dark mane of hair. "I'll hold you to that my love," when Kili nervously nodded Fili pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, staring into worried brown eyes. "Everything will be fine little brother, I won't let anything happen to you."

Looking stronger, Kili nodded again, and they went to gather their meager belongings and prepare for the journey ahead.

* * *

if anyone is interest in a little more sexy dwarf action at the end let me know...I'll be happy to write it, or if anyones interested in Thorin being affectionate and sweet on Durin's Day I'll be equally happy to write that too...

ALSO! to those of you following my other stories, I at least have a keyboard now so I should be updating those soon! You guys are the greatest for stickin around!


End file.
